Sandwich Radiator
by unforgiven666
Summary: OC/OCC-ish  Sealand makes an unlikely friend. SweFin is implied. One-shot  for now


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Sealand, Hawaii, or much else. I do, however, own this hamburger. ...Or I did, it tasted good.**

_**Sandwich Radiator**_

** By unforgiven666**

* * *

This sucks. Why won't anyone recognize me as a nation? Jerk England says I'm not part of him. He created me but says I'm not a territory. So what else could I be other than my own nation? Perfectly logical, even though no one will knowledge my nation status. But don't get me wrong I will be one day! Till then, I'll sit here at the World Conference waiting.

"Sealand" Ah! Some noticed me! Nation status time...

"Oh...Hello, Hawaii" I said disappointedly to the American State.

"Why so depressed?" She said. Her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Well, no nation has recognized me as my own nation." I say softly.

"Ah...I see. I recognize you as your own nation." Hawaii says giving me a soft smile.

"Awesome! But Hawaii, your a state. Won't Mr. America be upset that you made this decision with out him"

"I wasn't always a state, Sealand. Ahole, America isn't apart of this. Its not that long ago I was the great Republic of Hawaii, and my monarchy would just love to dolt on you. " Hawaii said. Her asian looking hair suddenly turn more brown and her skin more tan.

"You were a Nation! Were you recognized? By who?" Can you get these people to recognize me as a nation!

"England, Belgium, and... France were among the first to recognize me. America later on..." Hawaii said twitching as she said France. Why does everyone twitch when saying France? Papa Sweden, doesn't let Mr. France get near me...I wonder why.

"Wow. I''m sorry I didn't know. Jerk Face never told me about you, Hawaii." That does explain why Hawaii, while the youngest state looked like the oldest.

"It's okay. Now days, no one but my people remember. Also, you may call me Leilani." Leilani said softly.

"Okay, Leilani. Call me Peter!" No nation status but I made a friend! I run to shake hands with her but she pulls me into a hug. "Huh?" I said surprised.

"Haha! I forgot you were raised by a uptight Brudda (England)."

"Brother?" England is your brother!

"Plus, greeting new friends with hugs is better than an handshake, ya?" She lets me go. Finally. For looking like a short asian, man is she strong.

"Yep!" She may have almost killed me but I have a new friend! An ex-Nation friend! She is much nicer than Prussia, and maybe she can help me!

"Peter! Peter! Oh, where did he go?" I hear Mama Finland down the hall.

"Damn it, Hawaii. Where are you? We need more Hamburgers!" America shouting from...somewhere.

"Darn, guess we need to go. Noisy America. Oh well, Aloha Peter."

"Me too. Bye bye. Can I talk to you next time?" You could be the key to my nation status!

"Sure thing, Peter."

"PETER!"

I take of running toward Finland before another hug of death.

"There you are!" Mama sighs with relief. "What were you up too? Don't tell me you were bothering Canada again."

"No, I just made a new friend!"

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Pigeon/Hawaii's accent toward the end - Typically, in a work environment proper English is used but in friendly environments the improper english (Pigeon is its proper name though) comes out. Like "Eh? You Da Kinda ah-" is something commonly said in Hawaii. Historically, this comes from have the immigrant workers from all over butchering English so much it and stuck in the culture.

-"Brudda" sounds like and usually means Brother, however it's often used akin to "Dude"

- "Leilani" - its a popular female Hawaiian name. The definition I'm using for Leilani is "Child of Royal", not sure on how accurate that is however.

Hawaii's appreance - her present look is because eighty something percent of the residents in Hawaii are Asian. Past!Hawaii would be more native looking than Present!Hawaii aka has browner hair and tanner skin.

Hawaii was a Kingdom/Republic and England, France, Belgium, and America did recognize Hawaii as such along with many other countries.

Students are taught Hawaiian history periodically throughout public and private schools.

Why Hawaii looks older - The islands were united prior to first contact with the British, which is roughly around the the time of the 1820's. Which puts her a older than at least half of the other states. She would be younger than the New England States though.

Hawaii and America - lets put it this way the day Hawaii became a state isn't celebrated. There is also some unresolved issues between the two, this is fairly accurate.

Hawaii's Monarchy - A few are alive in Hawaii, or I know at least one claims to be.

**Author note:**

I don't know how to write Sealand. I think I wrote him more mature than he really is. Sorry for the OCC-ness.

Also, if you haven't figured i out yet...I have spent a significant amount of time in Hawaii. Which is kinda why *points above* yeah...

I cosplay and roleplay as Russia. Not because I;m the tallest in our group but because he fit my personality better. Flame me at your on risk. Reviews are Awesome though!


End file.
